Dalton by CP Coulter in German
by YouKnowYouLoveTheBlazer
Summary: Hey. Das ist also Dalton, und Fanfiction, von CP Coulter in deutscher Sprache. Die Übersetzung wird wahrscheinlich nicht sehr gut, weil ich gerade Google übersetzen, sorry. Ich habe nur getan, weil ich hier etwas auf, so kann ich Beta Geschichten brauchen


Hallo. Also das ist das Erstaunliche Dalton von CP Coulter in deutscher Sprache. Wenn Sie den englischen lesen möchten, hier ist es.

http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/ 6515261 /1/ Dalton

Disclaimer: Ich besitze nichts traurig.

**Hi. So this is the amazing Dalton by CP Coulter in German. If you want to read the English one, here it is.**

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/ 6515261 /1/ Dalton**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly.**

* * *

><p>Hallo, ich bin C Coulter, Ihr Autor für diese FIC.<p>

Die Idee dazu kam von Umdrehen Ideen in meinem Kopf über das, was Kurt und Blaine das Leben in Dalton aussehen könnte ... Also in Fair Warning, ich glaube, ich kann sicher sagen, dass diese "Dalton" werden nicht nach dem Glee Kontinuität. Um so besser für sie, sich vorstellen, die ich-Autoren sind fantastisch und sie haben eine Hölle eines Treffers gehen, und diese Arbeit ist im besten Fall, eine Verdünnung von diesem excellence.

Dalton beginnt nach "Furt". Dalton wird Star Kurt und Blaine, natürlich, aber der Rest der Besetzung wird auch wegen ihrer Bedeutung zuzumessen. Es ist meine eigene kleine Versuch eines "Spin-Off"-Show.

Alles, was gesagt, weiß ich nicht verlangen, Ihre Rezensionen ansehen (aber einige sehr schön wäre), weil ich hoffe nur, du wirst es genießen oder lesen es als etwas um die Zeit totzuschlagen. Zum größten Teil, ich ließ die Figuren gehen auf von ihnen selbst, wie ich sie aufschreiben. Auch könnten einige der Dinge, die hier passieren off aus meiner eigenen Erfahrung in der privaten Schule genommen werden.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. :)

(PS. Ich besitze Glee. Wenn ich das täte, wäre es wahrscheinlich nicht so erstaunlich, wie es jetzt ist.)

Dalton

Pilot: Windsor House

"... Und so erzählte ich Frau Ramsey, dass ich wirklich nicht egal, wenn ich in einem Wohnheim wohnen haben, es ist lange genug ein pendeln für Gas-Geld und ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen zu müssen meinen Vater haben Lohn für genauso wenig wie er und Carole schon ... "Kurt umarmte die Bücher an die Brust und hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

Blaine als diese Haltung. Kurt hielt sich kerzengerade mit guter Lager wie gewohnt, aber die Art wie er hielt den Kopf gesenkt und weigerte sich, die meisten Dalton Jungen in die Augen sehen klar gemacht, dass er doch um wirklich bequem in der neuen Umgebung.

Blaine warf einen Blick auf David, der den Blick von wo er zuvor studiert Noten wurde, auch einen Blick auf Kurt. Die beiden Grasmücken tauschten einen Blick, was sie hatte, merkten beide anerkannt, und das Blei Warbler wandte sich an die Interessenten ein: ". Nun, wir würden uns freuen, Sie an unserem Wohnheim haben, natürlich"

"Oh, Sie an Bord?" Kurt blinzelte ihn an.

"Windsor". Blaine nickte, den Blick abzuwenden, soviel von einer ungezwungenen Luft, als er annehmen, wenn Kurt-verlieh die volle Leistung dieser unglaublichen cesious Augen (im Moment von den Fluten des Sonnenlichts aus dem Erkerfenster verstärkt) auf ihn zu, denken rational geworden könnten schwierig.

David gab vor, nicht auf den steilen Rückgang der General Intellect Blaines bemerken und einfach verdrehte die Augen. Aber er sagte: "Es gibt noch ein paar Zimmer frei in Windsor, wissen Sie." Windsor House, in der Ostflügel wurde einer der drei Schlafsäle von Dalton, die anderen sind Hanover House, weiter im Westflügel, und Stuart House im Nordflügel. Die Süd-und Main war, wo alle großen Klassenzimmern und Einrichtungen untergebracht waren.

Blaine nickte nur leicht zu enthusiastisch, um bemerkt zu werden. "Wir können an Herrn Howard für Sie zu sprechen. Er ist der Leiter der Windsor House."

"Sind Sie sicher, das ist alles in Ordnung ...?" Kurt fragte vorsichtig. Er hatte nur zu Dalton für ein paar Stunden gewesen war und noch immer seinen Lagern, aber auch er verstanden, dass es gewisse gesellschaftliche Tabellenführung in der Schule.

Jeder Schlafsaal war schützende seiner eigenen brüderlichen Stolz und die Jungen oft getrennt entsprechend bei Reisen in Rudeln. Kurt staunte über die Menge an Klatsch er über all das in weniger als einem Tag gehört hatte, und festgestellt, dass Jungen im Allgemeinen reden, so viel Mädchen zu tun.

"Natürlich ist es ganz richtig," David lächelte freundlich. "Außerdem, auch wenn die Gruppe ist ein großes Durcheinander, es gibt mehr Grasmücken in Windsor, als es in Stuart und Hannover. Wir Generalprobe für Zeitdruck stehen, wie es sein-Es ist einfacher für Sie, um aufzuholen, wenn Sie waren Üben Sie mit uns. Angenommen, Sie akzeptierten, natürlich. " David sah fast entschuldigend, als er diesen letzten Teil geändert.

Kurt schluckte und stieß den Atem an. "Richtig." Er nickte. "Ich kann endlich ausprobieren."

"Hey, nicht zu viel Sorgen", Blaine lächelte. "Du wirst in zu bekommen, bin ich sicher."

Kurt lächelte schwach auf ihn. "Danke, aber da hast du mir eigentlich nie singen gehört, ich werde deine Prophezeiung mit einem Körnchen Salz zu nehmen." Er grinste und hob eine Augenbraue charmant.

"Es gibt Wes", Blaine dann winkte seinem Freund über in einem Versuch, nicht von einem anderen Kurt-gibt-mich-an-liebenswert-Ausdruck Falle hängengeblieben werden. "Und er lebt noch! Er wich Madame Saint-Clair die Kugel."

Beim Anblick der drei anderen, joggte Wes bis zu ihnen, Ausbrechen aus der Masse der Jungen, die gerade aus dem Französisch-Professor Das Forum kam. David begrüßte ihn mit einem Grinsen. "Und wie ist es gelaufen? Gab es Blut? Ihr Gehirn scheint intakt zu sein."

"Ich weigere mich, nicht mehr Französisch zu studieren," Wes seufzte mit einem kleinen Melodram als Anstand erlaubt, er hatte offensichtlich fest entschlossen, zu helfen Blaine in den Wahnsinn in Dalton zu zügeln, um nicht den neuen Jungen zu viel nur noch erschrecken. "Wenn ich zu meinen Eltern jährliche Reise nach Paris zu verweigern verspreche, ich werde nicht mehr brauchen, nicht wahr?"

Die anderen lachten. "Ich helfe dir, wenn du willst", bot Kurt mit einem Grinsen.

"Du?" Wes hob eine Augenbraue. Er blickte auf die beiden anderen Jungen bevor er sich wieder an Kurt, "Nichts für ungut, aber ... tut McKinley Bohrer Junioren, dass hart an Fortgeschrittene Französisch?"

"Vertrauen Sie mir, ich kann helfen", sagte Kurt zuversichtlich. "Ich habe über-übertrieben Betonung auf Französisch gegeben." Die rot-weißen Uniform, die noch in den Tiefen der Kleiderschrank versteckt war war ein Beweis dafür. "Wenn du nicht bestehen, nächste Woche oral, kaufe ich dir Latte für eine Woche."

"Na, was weißt du, wir sind einfach zu glücklich, die Sie haben." Wes 'Ausdruck blitzte Blaine, was bedeutet, etwas, was der andere Junge habe vielleicht früher gesagt. Blaine bis nur leicht gefärbt, aber er tat "versehentlich" jab Wes in die Rippen, als er räusperte sich und zog mich auf seinen Platz neben Kurt halten als sie spazieren gingen. Die beiden hinter ihnen sahen einander an und stieß die Fäuste mit kaum verhüllter Snickers.

Blaine sah Kurt und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Kurt kehrte er, immer noch ängstlich, aber fühlte sich besser.

Ich bin Kurt. Und das ist Dalton Academy.

Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, ich habe gerade übertragen Sie hier, um einige ... Schwierigkeiten bei der McKinley zu vermeiden. Versteh mich nicht falsch: Ich liebe den Glee Club zurück auf McKinley-aber die Wahrheit ist, kam es hart auf hart ... und jetzt bin ich hier. Ich bin offiziell ein Student an Dalton.

Mein Problem ist, dass meine Pläne so weit gekommen wie eigentlich vor sich geht, um Dalton. Jetzt, wo ich eigentlich hier bin, merke ich, dass ich absolut keine Pläne, was ich beabsichtige, mich hier zu geschehen ließen.

Glücklicherweise habe ich Blaine, David und Wes, zum Besseren oder Schlechteren, führe mich zu einem gewissen Richtung.

"Komm schon!" David rief, als er vor joggte die Treppen hinunter. "Wenn wir Howard fangen wollen, haben wir zu Anfang in den Speisesaal zu bekommen!"

"Was redest du für Howard?" Wes gefragt, wie er gefolgt.

"Getting the Newbie in Windsor."

Wes 'erstickt Ausbruch von Hohngelächter wurde von Blaines glower überprüft. Wes ruderte zurück. "Whoa, ich meine, sicher. Hey, vielleicht Howard wird uns nicht umbringen, wenn wir dieses Mal fragen. Gee, viel Glück bekommen bis zu des Professors Tisch, David, ich werde nicht beitreten werden, aber ich werde senden Blumen auf dein Grab. "

"Gibt es etwas über Mr. Howard ich wissen sollte?" Fragte Kurt, Blanchieren nur ein wenig. "Ich bin, um den Mann zu treffen und ich denke, ich würde gerne bleiben intakt, nachdem ich tue."

"Es ist nicht wahr, es ist uns", seufzte Blaine. "Dies ist nicht das erste Mal haben wir versucht, jemanden in Windsor bekommen habe."

"Oder die zweite," in David gechipt.

"Oder drittens," ergänzt Wes.

"Oder fünften."

"Oder sechsten."

"Was ist denn hier los?" Kurt starrte.

"Neue Menschen nicht lange in Windsor letzte ..." Wes lächelte schwach. "Und wenn sie es tun, ist es nicht wirklich helfen Windsor der Fall."

"Warum?"

Die anderen drei machte eine Pause, und sahen einander an. Kurt sah sie an und deutete erwartungsvoll an. "Nun?"

David grinste. "Wir sind eigentlich nicht, Sie zu erschrecken diese frühe, sagte Blaine so."

Das Blei Warbler stürzte sich auf ihn David duckte sich, versteckt, rollte und sprang wieder auf, aber Blaine drehte sich wieder zu Kurt und antwortete: "Hör nicht auf ihn hören. Es ist nur so, dass es eine besondere Art von Person braucht, um einige der tolerieren verrückt, das geht in Windsor. Nicht nur in den gemeinsamen Raum. Es ist ... überall. "

Kurt, ein Veteran des Wahnsinns, die über ein Jahr der Freude am McKinley überlebt hatte, wo er gewesen war betrunken, slushied, hatte sich um, als Lady Gaga ging, war ein Fußballspieler, ein Cheerleader, hatte erfahrenen Halluzinationen, einige unglaublich wilde Performance-Zahlen, befasste sich mit einem psychopathischen Cheerleading Trainer, eine neurotische Berufsberater, ein Gesangverein Lehrer in den 80er Jahren stecken, aufgelaufene eine hitzige Schlacht gegen seelenlose Roboter (Vocal Adrenaline) und, am wichtigsten ist, hatte mit den Themen des gesamten Glee Club und Rachel Berry behandelt ( wer verdient eine gesonderte Erwähnung), jetzt zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Verrückt?"

"Nein!"

Blaine drehte die Leistung seines Lächelns. "Komm schon, Mr. Howard, im Ernst. Du wirst doch nicht um ein Problem mit Kurt zu haben."

"Das ist, was Sie, wenn Sie Dwight sagte gebracht."

"Und Dwight ist noch in Windsor!" David rief fröhlich.

"Leider ist er immer noch," der große rüstige Mann blickte finster auf sie herab. "Wenn man mir gesagt, dass er seltsame Gewohnheiten hatten, hast du nicht sagen, es war, dass er noch mehr abergläubisch als eine alte Hausfrau in den 1800er Jahren war."

"Also er gerne Knoblauchzehen an seinem Fenster zu hängen ..." Wes, der trotz seines besseren Wissens, beschloss es, damit die neue in Windsor, um sie Blaines Versprechen der unsterbliche Rache verschonen teilnehmen sollte er nicht versuchte, eine charmante verabschieden Ton. "Wir haben bereits davon überzeugt, ihn zu stoppen säumen seine Türen mit Salz!"

"Und wir sagten ihm, bis Haltestelle" Ghost Hunting "an der alten Kathedrale!" David geliefert. "... Wie geht der Hausmeister tut, übrigens?"

"Ich weiß nicht, welche Art von Dwight Lebensmittelfarbe verwendet, aber wie ich das verstehen" Marke "bei Mr. TimurS Arm ist immer noch da!" Howard alle, aber brüllte. Blaine zuckte zusammen, dankbar, dass sie würde das Haus Kopf erwischt, als er noch in der Halle. Sie wurden ein paar seltsame Blicke von einigen Jungen, die Weitergabe Hannover bekannt, was los war kann gegeben haben. Kurt blieb auf der einen Seite, ruhig, scheinbar darum bemüht, ignorieren, was er da hörte.

"Und im Ernst, Kurt normaler als einige von uns ist", sagte Blaine mit einem Lächeln. "Er ging zu seinem alten Schule Glee Club-, die über es ist. Wir hatten gehofft, er werde die Grasmücken anzuschließen."

"Wenn Sie ihn zu Ihrer Gruppe, das ist in Ordnung beitreten wollen, aber er werde mich beschweren in einer Woche, bin ich mir sicher", Howard verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

"Eigentlich", sagte Kurt endlich, und sie sah ihn an: "Ich habe mit ziemlich vielen seltsamen Dinge in meiner alten Schule gebracht, ich bin sicher, dies ist ... gut."

Howard schien überrascht von dieser übernommen und zog vorbei an den anderen drei Jungen. Er schaute über Kurt durch seine Brille. Kurt sah zu dem Mann der großen Höhe und tat das gleiche.

Todd Howard war der Leiter des Hauses Windsor seit fast zwanzig Jahren. Nachdem gegeben worden, dass ihm Stellung zu beobachten, die Zukunft der Nation Staats-und Regierungschefs kommen und gehen von Windsor House, einige von ihnen wieder in gelegentlich besuchen dürfen. In den letzten Jahren die Dinge oft nicht so friedlich, wie er wollte gehen. Manchmal sogar noch weniger. Windsor kann ein sehr beliebtes Haus sein, aber wenn es nichts davon, die bemerkenswert war, würde es sein, dass das Leben ist nie (zum Besseren oder zum Schlechteren) langweilig. Making a Living von Schiedsrichter dies alles zumindest erlaubte es ihm, eines Jungen Lager früh gelesen. Er gab Kurt einen Blick über.

"Wie heißt du, mein Sohn?"

"Kurt Hummel, Sir", Kurt lächelte.

Howard als den kleinen Jungen mit den Elfin Funktionen. "Sie singen?"

"Ja."

"Ist das alles?"

"Nun ... Ich mag modische Kleidung."

"Und?"

"Und was?"

"Ungewöhnliche Schlafgewohnheiten? Lebensmittel-Allergien? Odd Hobbys? Tendencies auf Eigentum zu zerstören? Uproot Magnolien aus Zwang? Rückwärts gehen? Release-Labortiere? Sprich das ganze Summa Theologica? In Latein?"

Kurt konnte kaum aufhören, ihn zu einem "Bist du verrückt?" Ausdruck. Er sah statt dessen an der Ecke der Augen, um Blaine. Blaine nur mit den Schultern und versuchte, nicht zu lächeln. Howard sah in dem er gesucht hatte und warf einen Blick zurück in Blaine, der sich sofort auf einem anderen charmanten Grinsen bringen. David und Wes waren veritable Twin Engel, die wie sie keine Ahnung, was Howard redete ausgesehen hatte.

Howard wandte sich wieder an Kurt. "Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie an Bord zu Windsor dabei?"

"Ich sehe nicht, warum ich nicht sollte."

Der Husten von Wes und David fast Gave It All Away, aber auch Howard schien zu verstehen. Er seufzte und schaute Kurt. "Fein. Windsor es ist." Er wandte sich an den drei anderen. "Ich werde ein Auge auf dieses ein, stellen Sie sicher Jungen keine Narbe ihn zu sehr. Nachdem Marcus Holland floh Windsor für Stuart-"

"Sein Verlust!" David spottete.

"Reed-dachte, er sei krank und habe nur versucht zu helfen," Wes aufgenommen.

"Weshalb er 22 Bettdecken warf sich auf ihn, während er schlief?"

"Guys!" Blaine aufgeschnappt.

Silence. Die drei Jungen schauten erwartungsvoll Mr. Howard, Howard und schaute auf die neuen Jungen, cogitating. Kurt nutzte die Gelegenheit zu geben, Mr. Howard seinen besten "Ich-wirklich-nicht-give-a-damn" Ausdruck.

"Also, wenn ich einziehen?"

Kurt hatte alles über die Schule Gehäuse in der Broschüre landete er bei der Lektüre wirklich ungeschickt ein und eine halbe Stunde Fahrt nach Westerville mit seinem Vater an diesem ersten Tag in der Schule gelesen. Soweit Hintergrund ging, schien es, als ob all die Schlafsäle waren erwünscht und extravagant in gewöhnlichen Normen Mehrheit der Elite-Studenten Daltons Körper in ihnen wohnten. Als er stand, war Windsor House mit Abstand die begehrtesten Haus, mit einem sehr viel versierter Alumni-Abschluss an sie und alle, aber an der Ivy League Schulen durch persönliche Übergabe.

So war es wie von der schwarz-weiß aussah. Wenn Blaine, Wes und David Kurt brachte nach Windsor zum ersten Mal, dass massive Herrenhaus-Stil mit antiken Säulen und konnte einige der landesweit besten kollegialen Verbindungshäusern zu Schanden, es sah aus, als ob es leben würde, bis alles, was sie hatten gelobt worden zu sein. Und es tat, in der einen oder anderen.

"Du ... alle hier leben?" Kurt fragte, beobachtete einige Jungen in den Wohnheimen zu gehen. Im Inneren, vorbei an den Türen Eiche, begrüßte eine gewölbte Eingangshalle ihnen. Der Boden war aus Marmor und über den großen Holzbalken Gemeinkosten, die das Sonnenlicht brach, schnitt eine massive Drop-Down-Banner in tiefen Königsblau durch einen goldenen Strahl, Windsor-Farben.

Die Architektur war exquisit, von den reichen Tönungen des Holzes zu den eleganten Farben der Wände und die geschmackvolle Einrichtung, Windsor hätte genau so gut eine Ausstellung in einem Museum darstellen Eleganz der alten Welt haben.

"Ja, gut ... Wes in Hannover zu sein, verwendet," Blaine lächelte.

"Wirklich?" fragte Kurt, nach den anderen auf dem Flur. "Warum hast du wechseln?"

"Es war spannend hier."

"Also gut, ich könnte beginnen, bekommen ein wenig nervös," sagte Kurt und stirnrunzelnd auf sie.

Blaine lachte und legte seinen Arm um seine Schultern. Während Kurt versucht, sein Herz aus fliegen aus der Brust bei dieser plötzlichen Aktionen zurückzuhalten versuchte Blaine zu verströmen gespielter Coolness. "Okay, schauen, die Dinge, über die wir gesprochen mit Howard-sie sind extreme Fälle. Die Jungs hier sind meist rational-. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir würden nicht wirklich bringen Sie in Gefahr."

Etwas nach oben explodiert, so dass Kurt Sprung. Jeder im Saal kaum ein Auge geschlagen. Ohne so viel wie das Brechen seinen Schritt, zog aus Wes einen Feuerlöscher in der Nähe Stehen bei und gab es einen Jungen, der schien in der Halle gerade aus diesem Grund angekommen war. Jeder trug auf.

Bevor Kurt an diesem bestaunen konnte, klingelte sein Telefon. Er zog es heraus und lesen Sie den Text.

Hey Kurt! Sie bei Dalton? Was hast du vor? -M

Kurt lächelte und antwortete schnell. Thinking of Internat. -K

Also ... du wirst nur um sein am Wochenende? -M

Kurt spürte einen Anflug. Er hatte den Blick auf Mercedes 'Gesicht gesehen, als er seine Absicht angekündigt hatte, zu verlassen. Sie war die erste Person, die er sollte darüber gesprochen haben und am Ende, sie war eine der letzten. Auch er musste zugeben, dass nach allem, dass er und Mercedes hatten gemeinsam durchgemacht, sie mehr als ein Last-Minute-Ankündigung sogar ohne Rücksprache mit ihr vor seiner Entscheidung verdient.

Sorry, M. Ich dachte nur, es würde Dad und Carole helfen, wenn ich so viel pendeln gestoppt. -K

Die bekomme ich. Machen Sie sich deswegen keine Sorgen. -M

Du weißt, ich komme sofort in einem Herzschlag wenn du mich brauchst, oder? -K

Kurt, zu entspannen. Wir verstehen. Und keine Sorge, wir werden alles nachholen am Wochenende. -M

Es gibt, dass "wir", dass Kurt fürchtete. Es war nicht einfach gewesen Mercedes. Es war der ganze Club. Er begann sich zu fragen, was sie jetzt tun. Es wurde Zeit zum Mittagessen, also müssen sie in der Cafeteria sein, oder vielleicht sogar im Musikraum proben für das, was die Leistung Mr. Schuester hatte für sie geplant. Mike, Tina und Mercedes würde tanzen, zu dem, was Puck könnte auf der Gitarre zu spielen, und Artie Möglicherweise versuchen Sie, in die Bretagne zu erklären, dass nicht Gesichtsbehandlungen waren Dinge, von Faschisten getan sein. Santana und Quinn könnte diskutieren, etwas Wahnsinn von Trainer Sylvester, während Sam hielt seinen Arm um Quinn. Rachel würde verwirrend sein Finn von quälend über Proben, und seit Kurt war nicht mehr rund, sie könnte gut werden, wobei das Solo, die angeblich für ihn gewesen wäre.

Wenn er nicht verlassen.

"Kurt?"

Er blickte auf und sah die anderen drei starrten ihn in Sorge. Er blinzelte. "Was?"

Wes warf einen Blick auf Blaine, der versucht hatte, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen Kurts zweimal und hatte erst jetzt gelungen. Wie er erwartet hatte, sah Blaine besorgt. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja", hauchte Kurt und schob sein Handy zurück in seine Tasche. "Fein. Warum?"

David zog eine Augenbraue hoch und warf einen Seitenblick auf Wes. Wes schaute zurück und sah dann Blaine. Blaine hielt seine Augen auf Kurt, wie er nach vorne bewegt. "Sind Sie sicher ...?" , fragte er.

"Ja", nickte und lächelte Kurt für eine gute Maßnahme.

Das Problem mit mit so viel gemeinsam mit Kurt war zu wissen, wenn er nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagten. Aber jetzt entschieden Blaine, dies zu übersehen und packte Kurts Hand mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. "Komm, ich zeige Ihnen die Zimmer."

Kurt, von dem Grinsen blindsided, konnte nicht mehr tun als lächeln und folgen ihm die handgeschnitzte Treppe. David und Wes sahen einander an und schüttelten nur den Kopf mit einem Lachen.

"Ich wünschte, sie würden ernst es ganz schnell gehen", beklagte sich David, seine Krawatte lockern. "Wenn ich höre, Blaine Kiefer über ihn ein weiteres Mal ..."

"Ich weiß es nicht, das letzte Mal, Blaine hatte ein Auge auf jemanden, brauchte er zwei Monate, um tatsächlich etwas zu ihm sagen ..." Wes sagte zweifelnd.

"Wir wollen nicht darüber reden, dass es schmerzt mich zu erinnern, was wir zu durchlaufen hatte," David zuckte zusammen. "Ich erinnere mich, als er diesen Song hörte und beschloss, dass sie perfekt für ihre Situation war und es war das einzige, was spielt in seinem Zimmer für eine Woche."

"Ich vermied seinem Zimmer wie die Pest."

"Eigentlich hatte ich damit leben, wir teilten uns ein Zimmer, Wes WIR teilten uns ein Zimmer hielt ich Ohrenschützer neben meinem Bett..!"

"Und doch sind wir ... sind sie wieder," Wes seufzte und winkte zu den Treppen, wo Blaine und Kurt verschwunden war. David machte die gleichen Langmut Seufzer. "Was wir tun aus Gründen der Freundschaft ..."

Kurt war mir ziemlich sicher, dass Blaine diesen Weg ging durch die Gänge, doch nach der ältere Junge hatte loszulassen seine Hand für einen Moment, um zu einer Grasmücke in einem der Zimmer sprechen, fand er sich verloren. Er konnte doch nicht sein, dass hoffnungslos in der Navigation, aber Windsors Korridore sahen nicht nur identische, aber sie sahen ähnlich in jeder Etage. Kurt hatte einfach weggelaufen für einen Moment und starrte auf die Kunst, die an den Wänden, die Möbel, die Tatsache, dass die Böden mit Teppichboden ausgelegt wurden und dass das Holz Möbel schaute, als ob Antiquitätenhändler würde Herzinfarkt bei ihrem Anblick haben gehangen.

Und jetzt hatte er keine Ahnung, wo er war.

Und er hatte das Gefühl, er beobachtet wurde.

Und jetzt erinnere ich mich dieses Ding Ich sagte Coach Sylvester ... über Gefühl, wie ich in einem Horrorfilm bin ... Kurt schaute sich verstohlen. Er dachte, er hörte eine Bewegung hinter sich, aber es war nichts da, als er aussah. Er sprang fast aus seiner Haut, wenn er sich wieder umdrehte vor ihm und festgestellt, dass ein blonder Junge stand dort mit einem Cheshire Cat Grinsen.

"Hallo, Alice«, sagte er, eisblau leuchtenden Augen.

"Pardon?" Kurt starrte.

"Welcome to Wonderland", sprach eine identische Stimme hinter ihm. Er drehte sich schnell und fand den gleichen Jungen, mit dem gleichen Grinsen, stand die gleiche Weise. Oder ... das war zumindest, wie es aussah.

"Okay ..." Kurt starrte hin und her, an der zwei von ihnen.

Der Twin hinter ihm machte eine glatte Schritt mit seinen langen Beinen und stand jetzt neben seinem Bruder. Das Paar hübsche Zwillinge wurden grinsend.

"Du siehst verloren, Alice", sagte einer. "Haben Sie fallen in den Kaninchenbau und schlug den Kopf?"

"Denn wenn man sich verirrt haben, können wir Sie auf den rechten Weg weisen", sagte der andere.

Kurt entschieden, dass sogar der Bretagne Halluzinationen könnte mehr Sinn als diese gemacht haben, aber er schüttelte sie ab und blinkte nur ihnen ein ziemlich nervös Grinsen. "Ich bin Kurt. Ich-bin-"

"Neue", die Zwillinge im Chor. "Wir wissen".

"Und ... Sie sind ...?"

Der Zwilling auf der linken hob eine Hand. "Ich bin Ethan."

"Ich bin Evan", sagte der andere Zwilling.

Und unisono, packte sie beide jeweils von Kurts Hände. "Komm schon, Alice!" riefen sie im Chor. "Wir geben Ihnen Orientierung!"

Nicht wirklich die Kraft zu protestieren und nicht wirklich zurückhalten können die Zwillinge Dynamos, die derzeit Ziehen an seinen Armen wurden mit genügend Kraft zu amputieren, nervös Kurt: "Eigentlich war ich hier mit Blaine ...?"

"Blaine?"

"Wir wissen, wo er ist."

"Er ist unten!"

"Er hat nach dir gesucht!"

"Er wird nichts dagegen, wenn wir Sie leihen für ein bisschen."

Und Kurt wurde kurzerhand in ein Zimmer Windsor zum ersten Mal gefegt.

Die Gänge nur teilweise für ihn vorbereitet, was für ein Zimmer in Dalton tatsächlich aussah. Es war wie ein Schritt in die Menge der Tudors. Es hat nicht viel her von außen, aber innen war so groß wie eine große Wohnung, ohne Wände, den gemeinsamen Raum von den Betten zu trennen. Es war ein zentraler Bereich, in dem bequemen Möbeln lag. In der Zwillinge Fall gab es eine üppige weiße Couch, ein Couchtisch aus Glas, mit einem großen TV-Bildschirm. Der Couchtisch wurde von einigen massiven Nerf Waffen, die fehl am Platz sah inmitten dicken Schulbüchern beschäftigt.

Jenseits dieser lebendigen Kreis waren die Betten, eine auf jeder Seite des Raumes, jeder steht auf einer hölzernen Kanzel, die um ihn aus dem gemeinsamen Bereich zu trennen serviert. Die Betten wurden antike Himmelbetten mit Vorhängen schiere gepflegt. Ein Bett gemacht wurde, war der andere nicht (aber es hatte Schulkleidung alle über sie). Es gab eine dritte Empore, direkt gegenüber den Türen, die dazu dienen, ein weiteres Bett halten konnte, aber in diesem Fall, es ist nur gedient als eine Erweiterung des gemeinsamen Raums.

"Okay!" sagte ein Zweibettzimmer, wahrscheinlich Evan, Ploppen Kurt kurzerhand hinunter auf die sündhaft luxuriösen weißen Couch in den gemeinsamen Raum. "Das ist, was ein Windsor Raum aussieht."

"Eigentlich ist es, was jedes Zimmer im Studentenwohnheim aussieht", sagte derjenige, der wahrscheinlich war Ethan.

"Wir haben die anderen gesehen."

"Aber Windsor ist immer noch der beste."

"Natürlich."

"Ähm ... Ich weiß nicht unhöflich sein, aber könnten Sie möglicherweise Jungs in ein Gespräch gerade gehen einer nach dem anderen?" Kurt fragte verwirrt.

Ethan lachte. "Blaine sagt, es hilft, wenn Sie nur von uns denken als nur einer Person. Wenn Sie neu sind, das ist. Du wirst es gewöhnen."

"Danke", Kurt grinste.

Evan fuhr fort: "Hier in Windsor, gibt es zwei bis drei Personen in einem Raum. Wenn Sie keine besonderen sind, können Sie für Ihr eigenes Zimmer zu verlangen. Wie, wenn Sie ein Kapitän eines Sport-Team sind. Oder wenn Sie schon immer gebrochen das 98. Perzentil in der Klasse. "

"Aber das ist schwierig«, sagte Ethan mild. "Weil jeder bekommt erstaunliche Qualitäten hier."

"Jeder".

"Yep."

"Excellent ist Durchschnitt hier."

Kurt schwankte leicht, versuchen, all diese Informationen nehmen in. Während er für "anspruchsvolle" zurück an McKinley sah, war dies nicht ganz, was er erwartet. "Jeder. Na gut ..."

"Es gibt drei Schlafsäle-Windsor, Hannover und Stuart, und wir mögen Stuart am wenigsten." Der andere Zwilling machte einen Daumen nach unten Geste und eine Grimasse. "Warum?" fuhr er fort, bevor Kurt noch öffnen konnte seinen Mund zu fragen: "Weil sie ein Haufen brownnosing Arschkriecher bist und das ist im Grunde alles, was Sie wissen müssen."

"Und Sie werden Ihre Kolleginnen und Windsor Jungs von ihnen bis zum Tod zu schützen, und wir werden das gleiche für Sie tun", nickte der andere Zwilling weise. "Windsor ist, ohne Zweifel, das beste Haus-nicht Verstand Hannover, sie sind harmlos, aber Stuart ist mit uns zu Fall mit jedem Schritt suchen. Trau ihnen nicht."

Nach dieser Aussage, starb der manisch Glanz in ihren Augen weg, um Kurts Erleichterung.

"Sperrstunde ist an Wochentagen zehn, elf an den Wochenenden", sagte Ethan. "Bis dahin können Sie rund um dabei im Grunde, was du willst laufen. Aber wenn Sie machen es nicht, du wirst aus gesperrt werden."

"Welches ist, warum es sinnvoll ist, uns als Freunde zu haben," grinste Evan. "Weil wir kriegen können Sie wieder rein und Howard würde nicht klüger sein!"

Ethan sah stolz aus. "Wir können jede Tür zu entriegeln, keine Fenster, auf dem Campus. Im wörtlichen und im übertragenen Sinne."

"Das muss dein Ding zu sein", Kurt hob eine Augenbraue und überlegte, ob diese zwei waren echt. Sie schienen wie der Typ, der sein Zug könnte sich ein Bein. "Sie sagten, dass jeder hier hat etwas über sie weg."

"Nun ... nicht nur," Evan lächelte süß und bot dann Kurt einen Nerf Pistole.

Kurt betrachtet, dann lächelte er und nahm das Gewehr.

"Gute Wahl", grinste Ethan. Und er zog seine eigenen Nerf Gewehr und schoss Kurt direkt an der Stirn.

Wenn Blaine aus ging aus der Zwillinge Raum nicht mehr als zehn Minuten später war er für ein paar Gründe fahl: ein, nachdem anzuschreien den Zwillingen zum Greifen Kurt, ohne dass der Rest von ihnen, wo er war, zwei, für das Erhalten Kurt in ihren zweimal in der Woche Nerf Schlacht, und drei gemischt, zum Angriff auf ihn mit dem Nerf Gewehre, sobald er hereinkam Verlassen der neue Junge allein in Windsor House war nie eine gute Idee, aber zumindest Kurt atmete, als er zog ihn aus dem Nerf Krieg. Kaum, sowieso.

Kurt war so hart zu lachen, dass er in seinem Gang, Blaine Hand fest umklammert seinen Stolpern, und er sah die ältere Warbler und würgte, "Was sind die Jungs auf?"

"Wir wünschten, wir wussten," Blaine lächelte amüsiert dennoch an, wie Kurt schien schon amüsiert sich. Er beugte sich ein wenig näher an Kurts Scharlach Stirn zu inspizieren. "Sie haben Sie dort alles in Ordnung."

"Es hat sich gelohnt beobachten Evan verwalten eine perfekte Matrix backbend nach meinem ersten klaren Schuss auf ihn", Kurt geschluckt, lächeln Drehen eher unbeholfen aus nächster Nähe Blaine. Blaine jedoch schaute fasziniert. "Woher weißt du, dass man Evan war?"

"Ich nicht", gestand Kurt. "Er hat gerade ... wie Evan gefühlt?"

"Das war eigentlich Ethan," Blaine grinste. "Er ist der springier ein."

"Ach so dass sie Unterschiede haben", Kurt lachte.

"Nur sehr wenige." Blaine blieb an einer Tür und öffnete sie. "Das ist mein Zimmer."

Kurt schaute hinein und sah, dass obwohl es völlig gleich gewesen sein mag der Zwillinge in der Architektur, es ist alles sehr ... Blaine war. Die Einrichtung in der Mitte häufig unterschiedlich waren, aus warmen Farben und bequemen Material. Es gab eine dicke Teppich unter der Mitte gemeinsamen, und nur ein Bett sah in Gebrauch ist. Da es durch eine Studie mit Bücher, Stifte, Papiere und einem schlanken Laptop gehäuft umgeben war, und hatte eine Pinnwand voller Grasmücken "Fotos, davon ausgegangen, dass dieses Bett Kurt Blaines war. Die anderen Podium hatte ein Bett, aber sie wurde zur Seite geschoben und der Raum war voll von Kissen groß genug, um zu sitzen in. Die Mitte Podium, um völlige Faszination Kurts, hatte sich wie ein kleines Theater mit einer Kinoleinwand gesetzt.

"Wie ... hast du auch bekommen, dass im Bildschirm?" Kurt gähnte.

"Es ist eigentlich ziemlich alt-es in einem der AV-Zimmer früher, aber wenn sie aktualisiert wurde, fragte ich, ob ich es haben könnte."

"Und sie lassen dich?"

Blaine grinste. "Es ist für mich nicht ganz. Viele der Grasmücken kommen hier zum Abhängen. Also haben wir Fäden gezogen."

McKinley Glee Club konnte sich nicht einmal leisten, Transport, geschweige denn eine ganze Kinoleinwand, staunte Kurt. Er ging im Zimmer herum und schaute Blaine Sammlung von Theater-Plakate und hielt an der Pinnwand voller Fotos von Grasmücken und andere, die nicht in der Dalton Uniform waren. Es kam ihm plötzlich, dass die Zimmer sehr ruhig war. Und dann blickte er auf. "Warte-Raum Sie allein?"

"Wenn eine Person musste so viel wie zehn anderen Jungen Absturz in bei jeder gegebenen Stunde zu harmonisieren, machen Lärm, und in der Regel zu Verwirrung führen, tun Mitbewohner nicht lange."

Kurt lächelte und setzte sich auf die Couch mit einem Seufzer, schaute sich um. "Also du bist hier, um sich selbst ..." Er sah sich in der Größe des Ganzen.

"Hilft mir schätzen die ruhige Zeit besser, wenn die Jungen nicht durch kommen", gestand Blaine, der neben ihm saß.

Es wurde still, dass es weder peinlich noch angespannt. Beide sahen müde, ohne wirklich anerkennen, was es war sie im Begriff waren müde. Beide schienen in Gedanken für einen Moment verloren. Blaine raffte sich zuerst, und sah Kurt starrt in sein Telefon. Es war nichts auf dem Bildschirm.

Blaine stieß ihn sanft. "Hey."

Für einen Augenblick sah Kurt ihm als Antwort, bevor er sich an seine Schulter gelehnt, nicht einmal versuchen, dieses Mal lächeln. Blaine sah ihn an, ein wenig überrascht, aber es begrüßt, während es dauerte. Er legte den Arm um Kurt starken Schultern, nicht sicher, ob er versuchte, Wärme tanken oder vermitteln sie dem anderen Jungen. Trotz der sich, wandte sich Kurt sein Gesicht zu Blaine an der Schulter und stieß einen Seufzer schaudernd, und Blaine schnallte seine freie Hand in der seinen.

"... Es einfacher wird", murmelte er schließlich.

Eine Pause. "... Wenn ...?" Kurt flüsterte ohne sich zu bewegen, hielt ein bisschen enger auf der Hand.

"Wenn in der Tat ..." Blaine seufzte. Er warf einen Blick auf Kurt wieder. Er war immer so nah an jenen verführerischen Lippen, die erste hatte ihn fasziniert an diesem Nachmittag bei feuchten Treppe McKinley. Und wie dann wandte er sich von ihnen ab, bevor er etwas tat bedauerlich.

Er wollte ihm alles erzählen, so schlecht, aber wenn er darüber nachdachte, Tag für Tag, es waren einfach keine Worte gegenwärtig zu erklären, was er über ihn zu spüren. Sogar er selbst konnte nicht richtig verstehen, wie ein Junge geschafft, in weniger als einem Tag zu gewinnen, seine Aufmerksamkeiten, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, er tat es.

Und mit allem, was auf gegangen war, würde er einfach nur weh Kurt gerade jetzt, er war sicher, dass Kurt nicht brauchen diese neue Komplikation. In seinem aktuellen Zustand würde jeder Schritt von ihm als das Ausnutzen von ihm zu sehen.

Und er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn er es geschafft, nur um sich selbst zu Kurts Probleme gerade jetzt hinzufügen.

Für den Moment ... Ich werde dich beschützen. Von allem. ... Auch von mir.

Blaine lächelte sie an Kurt. "... Wenn Sie sich selbst vertrauen, um wieder zu stehen."

Kurt sah auf. Blaines Lächeln wurde breiter. "Sie müssen eine erstaunliche Person, Kurt, widerstanden alle, die so lange haben werden." Er wandte sich ab, die Augen wandern auf die Masse der Fotos auf seiner Pinnwand. "... Ich wusste nicht so lange."

"Blaine ...?" Kurt setzte sich auf, sah ihn an, runzelte die Stirn in Sorge.

Aber Blaine sah ihn nur an mit dem gleichen warmen Ausdruck. "Du bist wirklich so viel stärker als du denkst du bist. Kurt ... Mut kann auch bedeuten, den Glauben an sich selbst zu erheben und alles Vergangenheit geworden, die man wieder sein, in einer Zeit, alles scheint aus den Fugen geraten haben will."

Er nahm Kurts Hände. "Dieses Mal, obwohl ... ich bei dir bin den ganzen Weg. Wie ich schon sagte, ich habe Ihren Rücken. In Ordnung?"

Kurt schaute auf ihre Hände, und wieder an Blaines Lächeln. Er fühlte seine Augen stechen, da sie füllten sich mit Tränen, aber sein Stolz weigerte sich, ließ sie fallen und blinzelte sie weg. Er lachte, durch den Dunst in die Augen und nickte. "Ja. In Ordnung."

Blaine lachte und grinste ihn an. "Hängen dort."

Kurt lachte nur, wischte sich die Augen und nickte.

"Es ist wie etwas aus einem Film mit Julia Roberts," Wes brummte und verdrehte die Augen gutmütig aus der Halle, gesehen zu haben die ganze Szene ausspielen.

David grinste ihn dann blickte zurück auf die beiden in Blaine im Zimmer. "Ich werde zustimmen müssen. Aber sie fast ekelhaft liebenswert bist."

"Blaine sieht eigentlich glücklich", grinste Evan, Ethan und fügte hinzu: "das ist besser, als gerade starren ihn an seinem Blackberry wartet auf einen Text von seinem Recht hübsche Nymphe."

"Ist es offiziell seine hübsche hübsche Nymphe noch?" David fragte.

"Noch nicht. Wenn die Art, wie sie als so zappelig umeinander sind ein Anhaltspunkt. Und Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich das tun, wenn Blaine waren jemals offiziell" mit "jemand, na ja ..." Wes seine Augen rollten. "Er würde sehr viel weniger zu kämpfen." Er deutete auf die beiden plaudern freundschaftlich im Zimmer.

"Kann er singen?" fragte Ethan neugierig. "Du hast vergessen, er war von McKinley Glee Club."

"Die einzige Band McKinley wir haben hat, dass kleine Mädchen mit den großen Rohren bis vorne", kommentierte Evan. "Und Blaines kleine Nymphe war Chorus Gesang."

"Nun Blaine beharrt er kann singen, ich weiß nicht, wie er selbst, wenn Kurt sagt, dass er ihn noch nie gehört, weiß:" David zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wir werden es früh genug erfahren," Wes nickte und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, die Augen auf das Paar auf der Couch. "Er muß für Harvey und Medel singen. Sie werden entscheiden."

"Er wird es gut gehen," die Zwillinge im Chor.

"Und wie willst du das wissen?" David hob eine Augenbraue.

Evan-oder war es Ethan?-Lächelte, als er Kurts strahlendes Lächeln studiert, als er sah Blaine. "Nur ein Gefühl."

Termine der nächsten Folge: Auf dem Weg Schmerzen wie die Jungs um Kurt zu Hause fühlen zu versuchen. Dalton hat kein Mobbing, aber er hat alle seine eigenen Rivalitäten, und Windsor, Stuart und Hannover sind dabei, ihre erste große Veranstaltung zu bekommen. Kurt hat seine eigenen Probleme, als er den Chor Trainer Greg Harvey und die Musiker Sylvia Medel beeindrucken hat. Zwischen Studium, Grasmücken und versuchte, nicht zu bekommen hoffnungslos von Blaine abgelenkt, beginnt Kurt zu lernen, das Leben in Dalton jonglieren.


End file.
